Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an imprint lithography method, a master template for imprinting, a wire grid polarizer manufactured using the master template, and a display substrate including the wire grid polarizer. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a large area imprint lithography method, a master template for large area imprinting, a wire grid polarizer manufactured using the master template, a display substrate including the wire grid polarizer.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a display apparatus having low weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus was previously used due to its performance and competitive price. However CRT displays have disadvantages in size and/or portability. Therefore, display devices such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, and an organic light emitting display apparatus are highly regarded due to their small size, low weight, and low power consumption.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to a specific molecular arrangement in order to change that molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical properties (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a polarizer, a display panel, an optical sheet, and a backlight assembly. Recently, the polarizer has been formed inside of the display panel (in-cell polarizer). For example, a wire grid polarizer may be used. The wire grid polarizer may be formed by an imprint lithography process. However, a size of the master template for the imprint lithography process is limited, so that it is difficult to manufacture a large size panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.